I'm Drinking What, Now?
by Ashura 09
Summary: CrackFic. Zagan/Hakuryuu. Hot day in the Kou Empire, Hakuryuu is thirsty so he gets some apple juice and hides back in his room. Yaoi


A/N: This was a fic that was inspired by a conversation me and a friend had awhile ago from a tumblr post~ This is yaoi, so don't like, don't read.

* * *

It was unbelievably hot in the palace, hotter than usual. Kouha had been lounging around in just his shorts, complaining about the heat. Koumei had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out for anything. In fact, almost everyone in the palace kept to their own rooms during this atrocious heat wave.

Hakuryuu was no exception. He had been sitting in one of the guest rooms for most of the day, fanning himself in hopes that he would stay relatively cool. It was working to an extent, but his mouth had gotten super dry instead. He groaned and got up from his bed and left the room. If all else failed, there might always be some fresh juice in the kitchen somewhere, hopefully chilled too.

He walked slow, not wanting to overexert himself in this heat. The last thing he wanted to do was pass out in the middle of a hallway. Eventually, he made it to the kitchen and started to dig around for a drink. He managed to find an unopened jug of apple juice. He licked his lips at how cold it was and quickly looked for a glass to pour it in.

With a glass of cold apple juice in hand, he started back to his room. He rounded a corner innocently, almost halfway to his room when he ran into one of his cousins. Hakuryuu winced as he saw pink hair underneath a teal colored hat.

"Hey! Whatcha got there?" Kouha tugged on his arm, eyeing the glass in his hand. "It looks cold! Gimme!"

"Wha? Hey!" Hakuryuu glared when his shorter cousin snatched the glass from him. "That's mine."

"Awww, you can't share it?" Kouha pouted at him, clutching the glass to his bare chest when Hakuryuu tried taking it back. "Ooh, its really cold~"

He looked into the glass and saw several ice cubes floating amongst the apple juice. His eyes lit up and he hastily stuck his fingers into the cup, starting to fish them out one by one. Kouha popped one of them into his mouth, sucking at it greedily.

"Hey! Give those back!"

"If you want 'em back, you gotta kiss me~" He swallowed the ice cube and started sucking on another one, being sure to make vulgar sounds all the while.

"Ew. You can keep them." Hakuryuu definitely wasn't fond of anything that was in someone else's mouth first.

"Suit yourself." He crunched on the last few ice cubes.

"Can I just have my juice back now?" The raven stared at him, thoroughly unamused.

Kouha shook his head and lifted the glass. "Cheers to staying cool in this heat wave~" And with that, he dumped the cold juice over his own body, cooing as it sent a pleasant chill through him as it dribbled down his stomach.

Hakuryuu just stared at him in shock, hardly able to believe what his relative had just done. Had his cousin seriously just used his apple juice to drench his body? He bit down on his lower lip and glared.

"Wouldja look at that~ I'm all sticky now~" Kouha lightly twirled around on his toes, giggling at how the apple juice soaked into his skin.

"So you are." Hakuryuu took the glass back, his glare not dissipating.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hakuryuu didn't answer and walked back to the kitchen to refill his glass. Kouha followed behind him. He winced to himself as he heard the other's footsteps padding along with his. He really didn't want his cousin to tag along, not after his previous behavior.

"Gonna get me some more? How sweet of you~" Kouha stopped beside him in front of the fridge.

"No. Go bother someone else." He started pouring himself another glass, keeping an eye on Kouha.

"Y'know, you could say I technically drenched myself in cum a moment ago~"

Hakuryuu paid no attention to him. He assumed it was just his cousin being a pervert again. There were no real meaning to his words, he just wanted to get him worked up with them.

"Imagine that. It would almost make me as much of a whore as Mei."

The younger prince rolled his eyes. He really did not care to hear about the incest going on in his own family tree, about how his own cousins had often fucked each other. It honestly disgusted him. The fact that they were so willing to just screw around for the hell of it made his skin crawl.

He half expected Kouha to be messed up enough to think of that in the first place. The kid already had more than a few screws loose in his head. No doubt he'd be willing to fuck his own brothers. Hell, Kouha would probably try screwing him too if he ever got the chance. A shudder ran down his back at the thought.

Kouha was intently watching as he got the juice out and unscrewed the cap. Hakuryuu glared out of the corner of his eye, holding the glass tightly in his hand as he got ready to pour more into it. He fidgeted a bit, trying to figure out how to snag the glass away once it was full again.

Seizing the perfect moment, his hand shot out and he wrestled the full cup from his younger cousin's grip, taking a quick step back to avoid the obvious swipe from his angered relative. He tilted his head back and poured it over his face, opening his mouth to catch some of the juice with a teasing groan. The excess cool liquid ran through his bangs and down his face.

"Lookie lookie! I'm drenched in more cum! I must be as much of a slut as Koumei!" Kouha sloppily licked the apple juice off of his face, not seeming to mind the trails going down his chin that his tongue couldn't quite reach.

"That's_ not_ something to be proud of..." Hakuryuu muttered under his breath, pushing the pink haired boy away from him. "Are you done now? Or do you want to waste more juice while you're at it?"

"Yeah, I'm done." Kouha wiped the juice off of his forehead as it trickled closer to his eyes, setting the cup down on the counter. "Thanks for splashing your _delicious_ apple cum on me~"

Kouha skipped off, leaving Hakuryuu to just stare blankly at his retreating form, mouth dry as he tried to process what he had just heard. He must've had a more perverted family than what he originally thought. He shook his head and poured himself another glass, hoping he could be able to drink some and cool off.

Finally confident, he made it back to his room with his cold beverage, taking a few sips on the way. He pushed his door open and closed it warily, making sure to lock himself in. He didn't want any further interruptions. Unfortunately, he didn't count on his djinn having materialized in his room before he came in.

His face blanched and then turned bright red before he tore his gaze back away. Of course Zagan would decide today of all days that he didn't want to wear the already minimalistic amount of clothing he had.

"Any reason you're naked on my bed?"

"C'mon...its too hot to wear clothes." Zagan looked at him incredulously. If a djinn who was used to humid temperatures didn't like this heat, then he could only imagine how warm his master was in all of those clothes.

"Its a loincloth! It can't get that hot!" Hakuryuu was quickly getting flustered, even though he had long stopped looking in his djinn's direction.

"I beg to differ. Its too constricting in this heat."

"I doubt that. You probably just want to have your cock hanging out for the world- no _me _to see. Masked pervert." Hakuryuu sat on the edge of the bed, as far from his naked counterpart as he could, taking another drink of his apple juice.

"I could make it worse and jerk off for the world to see." Zagan stuck his tongue out at him playfully, crawling towards his master. "Or would you rather have it for your eyes only?"

Hakuryuu coughed a bit and cleared his throat, continuing to stiffly keep his back turned to the blue man. He tried not to react when he felt his djinn press up against him, his long legs dangling alongside his own over the edge of the bed.

"What are you drinking?" Zagan rested his chin on Hakuryuu's shoulder, his arms encompassing him in a gentle embrace.

"Apple juice. Are you going to ruin it too, you lotus freak?"

"Now why would I do that?" He lifted his head, as if offended.

Hakuryuu said nothing and continued sipping the juice placidly. He was sure he didn't need to explain himself, the djinn surely knew how much he had teased him for the tiniest things. Zagan breathed down over him impatiently.

"You're always teasing me." The teen hunched his shoulders, ducking his head between them as he mumbled.

"Nuh uh."

The teen snorted derisively and took another gulp of his drink, scoffing softly. Zagan pressed closer to him, holding him tighter against his chest. The prince continued to ignore him, drinking.

"Come on, when have I teased you?"

"In your dungeon and shortly after we left. And several times afterwards. You teased me just last night too." Hakuryuu stated, glaring back at him.

"I promise I won't tease you tonight then."

Hakuryuu's glare softened and he turned back away to take another sip from his glass. He relaxed momentarily, leaning back against his djinn. Zagan nuzzled into his hair, resting his hands on the raven's thin hips.

"By the way, you're drinking apple cum. Just thought you should know."

"Eh? No, its just apple juice."

"Apple cum~"

"Shut up, you masked weirdo." Hakuryuu's glare returned, directed at his djinn as he swallowed more of his juice.

"Y'know, if you wanted to drink cum, you could've just asked me~" Zagan's grin widened as Hakuryuu tried to squirm away from him, sputtering and spitting out his drink with a heavy blush.

The raven squirmed more when his djinn tightened his grip on his waist, feeling that long tongue snake along the back of his neck, dipping into the back of his shirt to lick in between his shoulder blades. He shuddered and arched up, squeaking a bit as he felt the djinn's erection throbbing against him.

"Tch. Getting a boner from just sitting by me. You really _are_ low."

"Says the one who's drinking cum right in front of me~"

"Shut up! Its apple juice!"

"Apple cum."

"Where the hell are you getting such an idea?!" Hakuryuu was quickly becoming annoyed with him. He just wanted to enjoy a cold drink today. Was that really too much to ask?

"Think about it. The fruit on apple trees are technically reproductive organs, right?"

"I guess, but what does that have to do with-"

"And you usually find cum inside reproductive organs, so technically, the juice of the apple WOULD be semen~" Zagan continued to grin at him, slowly rubbing against his back as his voice dropped into a low purr. "So, you ARE drinking cum. Dirty boy~"

Hakuryuu stared blankly at the wall before looking at the glass he was holding, his jaw slowly falling open as realization sunk in. He glanced back at Zagan with wide eyes, stuttering over his own words. Zagan smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I..."

"Yea?~"

"I...really am dirty..." He hung his head, the glass falling from his hand with a clatter, the remains of the juice spilling over the floor.

"Shhhh~ I can purify you~"

"H-How?" Hakuryuu turned completely to face him, crawling awkwardly into his lap to keep from falling off the edge of the bed.

Zagan gestured downwards casually. Hakuryuu's eyes followed his finger and his face flushed. The djinn's cock was wedged uncomfortably between the teen's legs, hard as ever. The boy gingerly placed a hand around it, gulping a bit when he saw Zagan lick his lips and nod slowly.

"How will that help? Sucking your cock isn't much better..."

"Well, I think it is." Zagan put his hands on his hips, looking almost put off. "Me being the 'Djinn of purity' and all."

"I-I guess that makes sense..." Hakuryuu sighed and sunk down to the floor on his knees. "Fine..."

Zagan licked his lips as his master nudged his legs further apart, letting out a pleased sigh as he felt the other breathe on his erection. Hakuryuu let out a sigh of his own before he leaned forward and slowly took the head into his mouth.

He sucked at him quietly, his face turning slightly red when he heard the djinn groan softly and shift a little bit on the bed. The other throbbed inside of his mouth as he took more in, continuing to slurp at his cock.

"Mmm, I just love your little mouth~" Zagan purred, stroking Hakuryuu's head.

Thoroughly insulted, Hakuryuu pulled away with a huff, glaring up at him with a sharp frown on his face. "I do not have a little mouth."

"I always have to shrink down in order to fit. You have a little mouth." The djinn insisted with a smirk.

"I'm not falling for it. Shut up and just let me continue."

The prince went back down on him with no further words. He did want to prove him wrong, but he knew that the djinn wanted to go back to his normal gargantuan size and he did not want to suck him off like that. His jaw would surely lock up on him and be sore for hours.

"Fiiiiiine, be that way." Zagan leaned back against the bed with an exaggerated yawn, smirking faintly as the other had to follow him.

He laid over his djinn's legs and started to deepthroat him with a groan, relaxing his jaw as best as he could. Zagan moved underneath him as he got comfortable before he laid still, watching the other from under his eyelashes.

"Yeeeep~ Tiny mouth~" Zagan spoke up after a moment with a teasing smirk.

His smirk would disappear as Hakuryuu dragged his teeth along his length as he pulled back away. He let out a soft hiss and dug his fingers into the bedding, his nails poking holes through the sheets. Hakuryuu smirked up at him before taking his teeth back away, noticing how Zagan was clawing into his sheets and starting to rip holes in them. Zagan purred as the teeth were taken away, replaced by the teen's silky tongue yet again.

He slowly rolled his hips up as the other licked along the underside of his erection, his mouth opening to breathe out a husky pant. Hakuryuu crawled up a little closer on his elbows, raising his butt up as he continued deepthroating his djinn.

Zagan gave a cheeky smirk and shifted a bit so only one arm was holding his weight. He slowly reached back and stroked a finger down the center of the raven's raised ass, smirking as he felt a groan buzz around his erection and the perfectly round cheeks press back up against his hand.

Hakuryuu whined and lifted his head a bit to glare at him when the djinn decided to get a little too bold, his fingers tracing down towards his perineum, lightly pushing at it a couple times. It was difficult to look threatening when he had his mouth stretched over the other male's cock and he was certain Zagan wasn't taking him seriously like this. He took his mouth away for a moment, breathing in.

"Quit that, its too hot to mess around." His tone was commanding, although rather breathy.

The smirk melted from Zagan's face, dropping down into a frown. He didn't expect the prince to use his earlier complaint against him like this. But, now that he thought about it, the boy would probably pass out from heat exhaustion if they chose to do anything further.

"Fiiiiiine. Its too hot. Should probably save it for a day when you _need _to be warmed up." Chances are they would be leaving the hot continent soon, if only to get away from the monster of a mother the kid was cursed with.

"Sh-Shush!" Hakuryuu blushed at the man's words, quickly looking away anxiously. "People might be listening!"

"You're right. Sucking my cock is nice enough~"

He would laugh when Hakuryuu desperately swatted at him with an even brighter blush. Hakuryuu huffed and slapped his hand over the djinn's lips, muffling him. Zagan tried to pull away, grinning a bit when Hakuryuu sat up in his lap to follow him.

"I'm serious! Be quiet!" he hissed at him with a glare, only pulling his hand away when he was sure Zagan would stay quiet.

"As you wish, my prince~" Zagan said airily as he leaned forward and pecked him on the lips with a smile. "I'll be quiet."

Hakuryuu gave him a skeptical look before huffing with an indignant pout and turning away. He still needed to finish what he had started, the sight of the other's erection was clear proof of that. He let out a soft sigh against the head before he leaned in and slowly took it into his mouth again.

Zagan gave an appreciative grunt and rested back against his arms again. His blue eyes just lazily watched the raven colored head bob up and down slowly. Hakuryuu breathed shakily through his nose as he started to move faster, trying hard not to gag.

"Yea, that's it~" Zagan threaded his fingers through the prince's hair, groaning a bit as his hips moved up in time with the suction.

A low groan passed the djinn's lips and thick cum shortly started spilling down Hakuryuu's throat. Hakuryuu coughed a bit before he started to slowly swallow it down. He soon pulled away with a sigh, giving the spent cock one final lick to clear off the rest of the release.

"Ahh, I _really_ need something cold to drink now. Please try to get dressed before I get back. I don't need the rest of my family seeing you like this." Hakuryuu was about to wipe the excess cum off of his lips when Zagan sat up and licked it off with an arrogant smirk.

"Sooo~... I heard through the grapevine that you like drinking cum~" Kouha peeked into the kitchen with a perverted smirk as his cousin filled up a small glass with cool water. "Perhaps you'd like to try some of mine too?~" He thrusted his hips forward a couple times in a flirtatious manner, his tongue darting across his lips like he had fully expected his cousin to drop down on his knees and suck it.

Hakuryuu couldn't run away any faster if he tried, his face turning a vibrant red. Kouha almost laughed when he nearly tripped over his own feet in his desperation to get away. He _really was_ surrounded by perverts, he decided.


End file.
